One Shots of Selene Pairings
by TheBlackSeaReaper
Summary: One Shots on different pairings of Selene.
1. Chapter 1

**One Shots of Selene Pairings**

**Chapter One: Selene/Smoker**

When Selene was walking through Lougetown, she was just expected to just look around at the shops and see if there was anything that caught her eye. And something did catch her eye and instead of being something, it was someone. Walking her way was a tall handsome man with grayish/ bluish hair and was smoking two cigars. As he came closer, she could that he can of nervous.

"Excuse me, miss, but may I ask you something?" The man said.

"Sure, you can ask me anything." Selene politely replied.

"I was wondering if you want to come with me and we can have lunch together?" Now the man looked very nervous that it was can of cute.

"I would love too, but may I ask what your name is?" Selene asked.

"I'm Captain Smoker of the Marines and your name is?" Smoker questioned her.

"I'm Potter D. Selene, the First Mate of the Straw Hat Pirates, and I'm a pirate. So I'm guessing that now we will fight and you try to arrest me and throw me in jail. And I will probably fight for my freedom and stuff like that. Am I right or what?" Selene smirked, but she did not show that inside she was nervous as well and disappointed. Because the one guy that looked to be okay was a damn marine, the number one enemy of pirates all over the world.

Smoker could not believe his bad luck. The one woman that he thought would be a good wife for him was a bloody pirate. Of course, she would be a pirate, almost all of the women who are fighters are pirates or marines. People wonder why he hasn't married a woman from the marine ranks and the only reason why is because either they are his friends and he doesn't like them like that or he just can not stand being around them. Suddenly an idea came to him. Then he decided it was worth the risk and wrath of the higher ups in the marine ranks.

"I got a deal for you pirate, you want to hear it?" Smoker asked.

"A deal you say. Sure lets have it." Selene was now curious, what does this marine have up his sleeves now?

"We will fight, but not for the reasons that you states. You see, the only reason that I asked you out for was that you looked like a strong independent woman. And I'm looking for such woman. So how about this, if you win the fight, I will let you go, but if I win the fight, you will have to marry me." Smoker said.

"If you win and I marry you, I don't want to stay here. I promised my brother to help him with his dream to become the King of the Pirates. So no matter what happens I will be going with him no matter what you say or think about it. Will you agree to that, Captain Smoker of the Marines?" Selene smirked.

"I agree, so lets begin this fight shall we?" Smoker asked as he got ready to fight.

"I agree," Selene said as she took out her scythe.

_Several hours later on the Merry Go:_

"Hey Selene, I did not see around Lougetown when I tried looking around for you. I heard that there was a serious fight between a woman pirate and that Marine Captain," Ghin stated as he sat down beside her. He was wondering why there was a golden ring on her ring finger.

"I was just busy with some things that I needed to take care of. That was all," Selene replied as she was reading a new book that she had bought at Lougetown.

"Busy with what, Selene?" Nami questioned as she too, got interested about that ring on her finger. It was during dinner time and everyone was at the table, listening.

Selene mentally smile as she pictured the reactions of her friends when she told them the news. So she decided to act like nothing had happened and said, "Well, I sold some of the pieces of jewelry that I did not want. Then I was looking at the different shops when a man walked up to me and asked me out on a date. Found out he was Captain Smoker of the Marines, he found out that I was a pirate. We made a deal and we fought. He won the fight and I honored the deal by marrying him like I agreed. So now I am married, but he let me still be a pirate and he's going to chase after us so he can have a chance to get Luffy's head. And that's what happened to me today."

There was a moment of silence as everyone acted like it was nothing, before their brains put together what was said. And then chaos began.

"YOU WHAT! HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" Ghin shouted.

Sanji was crying in a corner as he figured out that Selene was taken. And there was no hope for him.

"YOU JUST DID WHAT GRAMPS WANTED YOU TO DO!" Luffy screamed.

Usopp was in denial. Zolo wisely kept his mouth shut. Nami was screaming that no marine and pirate should even be married in the first place.

_Three days later:_

Everything finally calmed down and everyone sort of got used to the idea of Selene being married to a marine captain. And Luffy finally forgave her by saying that no matter what the deal was, that they should always honor their deals or promises. And Selene got around to writing some letters to people who she believes that should know that she was married. And this was what she had written:

_Dear …., _

_ I want to let you know that I made a deal while I was at Lougetown with Captain Smoker. The deal was if I won the fight, I can just walk out of the town without any problems. But if I lost I had to marry Smoker, but I still got to leave to help my brother, Monkey D. Luffy to become the King of the Pirates. And I lost that fight. So I had to marry Captain Smoker of the Marines. I hope that you can forgive for doing something like that and please don't hunt down my husband so you can kill him. I want him alive. Thanks. Just don't expect any kids from us any time soon. This is no joke, I really have done this._

_ Love Selene._

_P.S.- If you do think that I'm going to have his kids any time soon, I will find you out and I'm going to kill you slowly and painfully. Love you!_

When she was finished with copying that letter over enough times, she had Ben delivered them to the people that she was mailing to. She was just so happy that she taught Ben how to deliver mail when she was younger.

With Ace:

Ace was doing his morning chores when a letter was dropped in front of him. Bending down, he picked up and found out it was from his sister, Selene.

"Who is that letter from, son?" Whitebeard asked his son as he saw that huge hawk dropped it in front of him.

"Its from my baby sister, Selene, Pops," Ace replied as he ripped the envelope apart.

"Yes, tells us how she is doing now days," Whitebeard was now curious why she would be writing his son.

"NANI! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT SHE DID THIS STUPID THING! THAT BAKA!" Ace screamed, scaring his pops and his other siblings.

"What did she do this time, Ace?" Marco, the first division leader asked.

"Selene got married. Not to just anyone, but to a marine. Captain Smoker of the Marines. I can't believe this. I would hunt him down if she didn't tell me not to." He could not take it, so his body did the one thing it could at this moment and it was to shut down and causing him to faint. Whitebeard and the others could not believe what he just told them.

_With Garp: _

"I AM SO PROUD AND ANGRY AT MY GRANDDAUGHTER RIGHT NOW!" Garp shouted after he was finished reading the letter from his granddaughter that was delivered by Ben a few minutes earlier.

"What did your granddaughter do this time, Garp?" Fleet Admiral Sengoku asked without looking up from his evil, evil paperwork. He swears that pirates sneak in here and add more paperwork to the pile or that the paperwork is just breeding.

"Selene got married to a marine Captain Smoker. I'm so proud of her for picking out a good marine to marry. But she ran off to still be a pirate with her brother, Luffy. And I am going to visit Smoker, so I will be taking at least month of vacation, so see you later," Garp said before taking off to find a ship that would take him to wherever Smoker was at that moment.

Sengoku was in shock, he shook his head and turned to Admiral Kizaru and said, "I believe that Garp's granddaughter, Potter D. Selene and Captain Smoker made history today by being the first pirate and marine to get married. Never thought that I would be alive when that happened."

Admiral Kizaru laughed and then added, "I know that Garp is angry for not being invited to a wedding and that it was a shot gun wedding as well."

_A couple of weeks later:_

"Captain Smoker, Vice Admiral Garp is here to see you, sir," A marine stated before letting Garp into the room.

"Vice Admiral Garp, may I ask what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, today?" Smoker politely asked as he bowed to Garp.

Garp laughed before saying, "You don't need to be so formal with me, Smoker. We're practically family now."

Smoker was now very confused, so he asked, "What do you mean that we are practically family, Garp?"

"Well, you married my granddaughter Potter D. Selene, Smoker," Garp got a good laugh when he saw the shock on the younger man's face.

"My new wife, Potter D. Selene, is your granddaughter. I don't believe it. A Vice Admiral has a granddaughter that is a pirate," Smoker was in shock.

"And your new wife is a pirate, as well. So we are in the same boat, young man. I'm so glad that she got married to a marine. So now all I have to do is to find and convince her to settle down and be a good wife for you. We got our work cut out for us," Garp stated. He got settle down so he could have a nice long talk with Smoker about being married to his precious granddaughter.

AN: I hope that you like it. Some of the reviews from 'The Chaos of the Sea' gave me this idea for some one shots. People have been asking for different pairings, so I am going to continue this. If you want to give me any ideas, please feel free to do that. And I will see what I can do with them. Please review and tell me what you think. Have a nice day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Selene/Ace**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Ace remembered when Garp first came with Luffy and Selene, he was not happy. He did not want any crybabies following him and Sabo and ruining their fun. Nor did he want any girl with cooties around either. But as the days went passed, Luffy and Selene followed him almost everywhere he and Sabo went. It was annoying. He wanted them gone. So one day, while he was still at Dadan's place, he told them that he did not want a weak little girl or a crybaby following him and that they should leave him and his friend alone. Suddenly, Selene punched him in his face and proceeded to beat the crap out of him while yelling that she was not weak or little, but that she was just as strong or stronger than him or any boy. It was embarrassing to have a girl to beat the crap out of you, so he hoped that no one had witnessed this. But his bad luck had to kick in when not only Sabo witnessed it, but Dadan and Garp also witnessed it.

Ace never did see Garp so happy ever before. Garp was so happy that he took Selene away and they did not see her for at least a week. After a week, Selene was finally home, covered with bruises and cuts, that was one of the few times that Dadan, their usually uncaring caretaker, concern about her and Luffy did not ever leave her side until she was fully healed, which was about two days later. Ace never wanted to ever see her like that again. So he decided that he would try and protect her, whenever he could, because it was his duty make sure that she and Luffy stays safe.

**(Scene Break)**

It was the day that Ace who was sixteen, was leaving to become a pirate and obtain One Piece. Everything was packed and ready to leave.

"Come on, you guys. You knew this was going to happen that one day, I am leaving," Ace said as he looked back at Luffy and Selene as they were following him like lost puppies. They were only thirteen or in Selene's case, almost fourteen. As he studied them, he was proud to know them.

Walking over to Luffy, he grabbed his shoulders and said, "Promise me that you will wait until you are sixteen before setting sail. And please try to protect Selene as much as possible."

"Hai, Ace. I'm going to miss you," Luffy cried as he had crocodile tears running down his face.

"I will miss you, too, Luffy," Ace said before walking off to where Selene was.

"Selene, can I talk to you alone, over there, please?" Ace asked. He was so very nervous about what he was going to say to her. She was so beautiful and so perfect in his eyes.

"Sure," Selene replied, wondering about what's going on. She secretly had a huge crush on Ace when he began his teenage years. He was so good looking, but she would never admit that ever, because she believes that Ace only sees her as his little sister.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Selene questioned when they were alone.

Ace took a deep breath and quickly said, "I love you!"

Selene was in total shock, all she was able to say was, "What!"

Gathering up his remaining courage, he said, "I love you with all of my heart for a long time, now and I wanted you to know before I leave, Selene. I love you."

When Ace finished saying that, two hands grabbed his face and he was yanked down to her level. He was about to ask what she was doing when Selene kissed him. After a moment of shock, Ace wrapped his arms around her small waist and pulled her close to him. They continued to kiss for a couple of minutes, before breaking apart.

"I love you, too, Ace," Selene said as she laid her head on his shoulder. Ace was smiling the biggest smile when he heard her say that she loved him.

"Hey, what are you two doing?" Luffy asked clueless. They pulled apart, but they were still holding hands.

"I will explain later, Luffy," Selene told him.

Ace got into his small boat and pushed away from the shore and said, "I will miss you all. Stay safe!"

"Hai, Ace," Luffy and Selene both said as they waved goodbye.

They watched as Ace began sailing away. They saw when he turned back to look at them, he yelled, "Hey, Selene, before I forget. Will you marry me when we get older?"

Everyone including Selene was in shock. Selene raced to the edge of the shore line and shouted, "Of course, I will marry you. And you better stay alive or else I will be very angry with you, Portgaz D. Ace!"

Ace howl like a mad man when she said yes. She was finally his.

Back with Selene and Luffy, when they turned around they saw Dadan and her group of bandits crying.

Selene shook her and said, "When Ace and I get marry, we will make sure that you guys are there, no matter what." With that said, everyone started crying even harder than before.

**(Scene Break)**

Ace was walking around on the Moby Dick when he saw a bunch of guys gathered together in a circle as they were looking at something. One of them spotted Ace and called him over and said, "Check it out, a hot babe got a bounty. Man, she is beautiful, I wonder if she is single."

Ace looked at the wanted poster and read:

**Potter D. Selene**

**First Mate of the Straw Hat Pirates**

**Wanted Dead or Alive**

**$25,000,000**

Ace continued to stare at the wanted poster. She even looked more beautiful than before. But he wished that she would of wore a shirt instead of just suspenders. Then he heard what the other crewmates were saying about her. He just lost it and tried to burn everyone in the area. Marco was the one who calmed him down.

Marco asked, "Ace, why did you burn everyone?"

Ace looked at everyone, before pointing at the wanted poster and said in a deadly, "This woman is my fiancé and if I ever catch you ever saying anything about her that I don't like, you will regret it, got it?"

Ace left everyone including Pops in shock. They did not know that Ace had a really hot fiancé, but they knew that his threat was not an empty threat. Pops suddenly said, "If only I was younger and met that young woman first, I bet that I will be the one that she would be marrying instead."

Marco and the others sweatdropped and Marco warned Whitebeard, "You better not let Ace hear you said that, Pops or he might set you on fire as well."

Whitebeard just laughed.

**(Scene Break)**

Ace looked over everyone as he was on the execution platform, watching people who he considered part of his family. Suddenly he looked up and saw a ship falling from the sky and landed in the sea. Thinking it was nothing, he ignored it until he heard an angry scream. Paling when he saw Potter D. Selene standing on the fallen warship with his brother, Monkey D. Luffy.

"PORTGAZ D. ACE! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS WHEN THIS IS OVER! DO YOU HEAR ME?" Selene screamed.

"Garp! Its your family again!" Sengoku yelled at Garp.

Ace watched how Selene copied Whitebeard's Devil Fruit Power. He got a good laugh when she showed off that she got that. He watched as Luffy and Selene faced off the three Admirals. He watched how Selene fought the Admiral by using their own Devil Fruit Powers against them while letting Luffy continue on.

**(Scene Break)**

_A little while later…_

Ace thought that he was going to die when Admiral Akainu went after Luffy, but the hit never came. Turning around, he saw Selene beating the crap out of the Admiral. Man, she was sexy when she's pissed.

"Ace, take Luffy and get out of here, now!" Selene yelled as she was still fighting the Admiral.

"But what about you?" Ace asked as he picked up Luffy.

"Don't worry, I won't die. I still got to kick ass for this, you know." Selene replied as she punched Akainu's face.

He smiled at her, before taking off towards one of Whitebeard's ship. He could not help but think how much he loved that woman.

**(Scene Break)**

_Ten years later…_

"MOM! DAD IS DOING SOMETHING STUPID AGAIN!" A little girl came running into the ship looking for her mother.

The mother sighed as she went outside to see what her husband was doing, now, but when she saw what he was doing, she started screaming, "PORTGAZ D. ACE! PUT OUR SON DOWN THIS MINUTE!"

AN: I hope that you like it. Please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Selene/Akainu Pairing**

AN: There are going to be somewhat of a spoiler in this chapter for future chapters of 'Chaos of the Sea'. Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wished that I did, but sadly, I don't.

Sakazuki Akainu was a young Vice Admiral of the Marines and was proud of it. Sure, many did not like him as he had an obsession with absolute justice. But there was a perfect reason for that obsession. When he was young, he was exploring the forest for the day. When he came back, marines were everywhere as they trying to see if there were any survivors in the village. Later he found out that pirates slaughter everyone and destroyed the village for some fun, nothing else. His mother, his father, his two younger sisters, and his older brother were all dead. The pirates who did this were simply bored and wanted something to do, so they destroyed his village. That day was the day that Akainu began his training to be a marine.

A few years after his family's death, he got his revenge by killing the ones who took away his family. Apparently, they had a devil fruit on their ship. The devil fruit was given to him by the Fleet Admiral, saying that he earned it. After several days of thinking, he decided to eat it. It turned out to be a Logia type and he had the power of magma. As time went on, he was promoted to Vice Admiral and he became one of the most feared marines in the seas.

**(Scene Break)**

Akainu was on his way to the office of the Fleet Admiral, when the war hero Monkey D. Garp stopped him. Garp had a picture in his hands of two teenagers, a boy and a girl, which was now in his face.

Akainu sighed and asked, "What is with the picture, Vice Admiral Garp?"

Garp's smile became even bigger, as he replied, "They're my two grandchildren. This is my grandson, Luffy D. Monkey and this is my granddaughter, Selene D. Potter. I am so proud of them; I just wait until they become marines."

As Garp continued to talk about them, Akainu focus was on Selene D. Potter. She looked to be only fourteen years old, but she is already very beautiful to look at. He wondered what she is like and what her personality might be. He also wondered if she had a boyfriend. When he had that thought, something bubbled up into chest something like anger and jealousy. He did not know why he was feeling those things. Anyway he did not have time to have those types of feelings.

As he went on with his day, he could not stop thinking of one Selene D. Potter. He had the feeling that they would be crossing paths in the future. She would make a great marine, he knew it.

**(Scene Break)**

Three years went passed, since Akainu first saw Selene's picture and since he found out more about her. It was easy, since Garp would tell anyone who would listen to him talk about his grandchildren. Apparently, Selene is a very good fighter and has a good head on her shoulders. She even had eaten a devil fruit but Garp did not what type. She was smart for her age and also kept her brother, Luffy, out of trouble as often as possible.

"AHHHHH!" The wailing was heard and Akainu wondered what had just happened to cause Garp to wail like that.

Finally, when Akainu entered the office of the Fleet Admiral, he saw Garp holding two wanted posters. He asked, "What happened?"

Before anyone could answer, two wanted posters were shoved in his face. He easily recognized who they were. The grandson and the granddaughter of the war hero, Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp. He could not believe it that Selene D. Potter would live a life of a criminal by her own choice. It seems that the one girl who caught his interest was nothing but a good for nothing pirate. When the time comes, he would be the one to put her to death for her crimes.

"It's a shame that two young people choose a life of crime. They would have made great marines, but in the end, they will die for their crimes," Akainu said as he walked out of the office and went back to his own. He missed the glare that Garp sent him.

**(Scene Break)**

Akainu was about to make Portgaz D. Ace pay for his crimes against the World Government when an injured Selene appeared in between them. Akainu punched a fist made out of magma through her abdomen when a bright white light engulfed them and they disappeared from the battle and reappeared in a giant stone hall like room. Akainu pulled his magma fist out of her.

"SELENE!" Ace and Garp both cried out as Selene fell face down on the ground.

Ace turned Selene over and found her breathing and the hole in her abdomen was closing with magma. Once Selene sat up, Ace was making sure that she was alright. They noticed a woman and a man walking slowly towards them. Akainu saw how her face darken when she saw the two people, so he took a closer look at them and saw similarities between them and Selene.

They were about ten feet away from them when Garp stood in their way. Garp asked, "Who are you?"

The red headed woman stood proud and answered, "I'm Lily Potter and this is my husband, James Potter and we are Selene's parents."

Akainu was surprised when he heard that, he could not help but asked Selene, "I thought you did not have parents, Potter D. Selene. Why did you lie about that?"

Selene looked at him with a haunted look in her eyes as she replied, "They were, but they gave me away to a family that would abuse me. They knew that I would be abused, but they did not care. I was not good enough for them in their eyes. The only one who cared was the Headmaster. They were supposed to be good people. Mr. Potter was working for the government arresting the bad guys and Mrs. Potter was supposed to be the perfect house wife with their perfect son who saved us all from the Dark Lord. They were the perfect family, since I did not do anything amazing, I became the black sheep of the family. Here, I thought that the good guys were supposed to protect the defenseless, but I was wrong. And I still got scars from the abuse that I was put through."

When James opened his mouth, Garp punched him in the face, sending him flying across the room and into the wall. Akainu gave Garp a questioning look.

Garp shrugged his shoulders and said, "Hey, he deserved it and a lot more. They are the main reason that my granddaughter is a pirate."

"Go, jiji," Ace and Selene said at the same time.

"So I take it that you raised my granddaughter? Oh, where are my manners, I'm Albus Dumbledore," Albus introduced himself to Garp. They shook hands.

"GRANDPA!" Selene shouted as she hugged the old man. Akainu suddenly felt like an outsider as the reunion started.

Albus turned to Akainu and the air around them dropped about twenty degrees as Albus said in a cold tone, "Young man, I may not know about the situation that has been going on, but if I ever, I mean ever, find you hurting my granddaughter or her family, I will make sure that you will cease to existed. Understand?"

"Yes sir," Akainu replied. This Albus person scared him more than Garp's training method. He decided that it would be wise to not push his luck.

**(Scene Break)**

It has been several weeks; since they all came to this world and Akainu learned more about Selene then he ever did hope. Akainu always has been secretly proud of Selene as she traveled the Grand Line. He always kept an ear out for information about her. She really did turn out to be a real lady, if only she would wear a shirt instead of just suspenders.

Right now, he was in the library reading a book on potions when Selene around the corner, looking panic. She saw that he was there, she was about to turn around, but they both heard a woman's voice calling for Selene. Akainu then understood that she was hiding from her so called mother, so he stood up, grabbed Selene and pushed her underneath the table.

"Oh, its you. Have you seen my daughter around?" Lily asked him.

"No, I haven't, Mrs. Potter. Even if I had I wouldn't tell you anything. Now leave!" Akainu was annoyed with this woman and her husband as they were trying to turn Selene into something that she was not. An innocent little girl who was their daughter. Even Akainu and everyone else could see that it was a waste of time.

When Lily left the library, Selene came out from underneath the table, she was now confused. She thought Akainu hated pirates and would not help anyone like them. But she was shocked when he pushed her underneath the table and lied to Lily Potter about her location.

"Why did you help me, Admiral Akainu?" Selene asked with a frown on her face.

Inwardly, he winced at the formal name, but he still answered, "It did not seem right to let that woman try and turn you into something that you are not. Even I'm not that cruel."

Selene then got up and said, "Thanks for helping me, Admiral."

With that, she left the library and turned invisible in case her so called parents were near by. She did not want them to learn that she could turn invisible. Okay, she forgot about that she had that ability when she was being cause by that crazy. She made her way to the dungeons, where Professor Snape was. She knew that only Mrs. Potter would look for her down there, but the others would not. She was thinking why would Akainu help hide her from the crazy lady. Sure that he was handsome…wait, she could not believe that she just thought that. Okay, she could not help, but feel attracted to him.

These passed weeks, Akainu has been nothing, but nice to her and her brother. And also she had noticed that Garp and Albus had a twinkle in their eyes each time that she would sit next to Akainu. If she did not know any better, she would have said that the two old geezers are trying to set them up. But even Grandpa Garp would not be that stupid. Hell, she did not even know if Akainu liked her back that way. If he did asked her out on a date, she would give him the chance to prove to her that he was not using her for some sort of twisted sick plot to kill them both. She would deal with Ace and then Luffy when they return back to their world.

**(Scene Break)**

It was Valentines' Day, and romance was in the air. And Ace has been even more annoying than usual; he has taken up following Selene around and threatening the male students if they should get any ideas about asking her. Akainu was patient; finally Ace fell asleep in his food. It was long over due. He just hoped that everything would go okay.

Akainu caught up to Selene, he pulled her to the side and asked, "Selene, will you go out on a date with me this evening?"

Akainu was nervous that she would say no. He would not blame her, she was a pirate and he was a marine. Pirates and marines do not mix at all. But he did hope for at least a chance.

"Yes, I will go out with you. What time do you want me to be ready?" Selene asked with a blush on her face.

Akainu thought that the blush made her even more beautiful, he replied, "I will meet you at the entrance of the Great Hall at seven."

"Okay, I will see you then." With that Selene made her way to wherever her feet were taking her. Once she was sure that Akainu would not see her, she did a little victory dance.

"What got you dancing for, Selene?" A voice asked behind her. "Did Akainu finally asked you out for a date?"

Selene spun around and saw it was Luna, one of her new friends that she made here at Hogwarts. Selene answered, "Yes, he did. I am so very happy. But what do I wear, I have nothing!"

Selene began panicking as she thought about tonight. Luna slapped her to calm her down, Luna then said, "You can borrow something of mine."

**(Scene Break)**

Selene was standing in front of the entrance of the Great Hall. She was wearing a strapless sky blue dress that went down to her knees. She never thought that she would be wearing a dress ever.

"You look beautiful, Selene," Akainu said when he reached her. For a pirate, she was breath taking when she cleans up and wears a dress.

Suddenly, a flash of light temporary blinded them. Once they got the black spots to disappear, they saw Garp standing there and he was holding a camera and also he had the biggest smile on his face and behind him was Albus and Professor Snape and they looked happy.

"Go, have fun, but don't you dare come back pregnant," Garp said as he pushed them toward the Three Broomsticks.

"JIJI!" Selene scolded him, but that did not work as he was not listening to them. She never has been that embarrassed by her grandfather like that before.

Akainu had booked a private room at the Three Broomsticks for them that evening. It was so very beautiful; Selene did not know what to say about it. The date itself was so very wonderful and Akainu was the prefect gentleman. They got to know each better; they talked, dance, and ate.

When Akainu dropped her off by the entrance of her room, Selene grabbed him and kissed him on the lips. It soon turned into a make out session. The only bad part was when Ace came around the corner to check on his younger sister, only to see her and Akainu snogging like there was no tomorrow. He screamed like a little girl and fainted. That caused both Akainu and Selene to start laughing.

**(Scene Break)**

Today is the day that the Dark Lord will be truly defeated. Akainu was nervous; he could tell that he was not the only one who was. What if one of them dies? He could not stand that thought. This last year was one of the happiest that he ever lived. Sure, Ace has taken to setting him on fire for dating Selene, but that stopped when Selene caught him in the act and gave him a beaten that he would not forget. Garp was just happy that one of his grandkids was doing what he wanted.

Suddenly, a thought came to him. Walking over to where Selene was, he dropped down on one knee, held out a ring that he bought a while back, and asked, "Selene, I loved you for a long time, will you marry me, now, right here?"

Selene looked like she was about to faint, but instead she grabbed him and kissed him and replied, "Yes, I will marry you now."

"Headmaster, if you have time, I would like you to marry us right now, please," Akainu asked Albus excitedly.

"Of course, I will. Even war can wait for young love," Albus said as he began the wedding.

Garp looked over at his other grandchild and asked, "I thought you were going to throw a hissy fit over this?"

Ace looked at his grandfather and replied, "You know what Selene would have done to me if I did. Besides, they truly love each and at least, he is making a honest woman out of her. That's all that I ask for. I am just worried about Luffy's reaction to the news that Selene is married to a marine, but Akainu is going to let her still be a pirate."

**(Scene Break)**

"NANI! You married an admiral! I bet you are going to leave me now to become a marine's wife like gramps wanted," Luffy cried out. Sanji was out cold on the floor when he heard the news.

Selene hugged her brother and said, "Akainu is not going to stop me from being a pirate and besides he is okay with me being a pirate. And he promised to not hurt anyone on this crew and in my family."

Poor Luffy could not take it anymore as he too fainted in shock.

**AN: I know its seems to be rushed, but I hope that you all like it. Please review and tell me what you think of it. Have a nice day, everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Zoro/Selene Pairing.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of One Piece or of Harry Potter. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not. I want to say 'thank you' to all of those who wrote a review, favored, and followed these one shots. It means a lot to me for your support. Thanks.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**(Scene Break)**

When Roronoa Zoro first laid eyes on the one and only Potter D. Selene when he was tied to that damn wooden post, his face turned bright red. She was not wearing a shirt, only suspenders that just covered her tits. But the way that the girl was built told him that she was a fighter like him and he could not ignore the weapons that she had. This was a plus in his book.

He saw how comfortable Selene was around that idiot who just introduced himself as Luffy, the next King of the Pirates, he did not know why, but he wanted to cut Luffy to shreds. But he felt relieved when Luffy told him that Selene was his sister.

Then it hit him at what he had felt. It was jealously. He was jealous of Luffy. He wanted to bang his head on the closest wall.

As they traveled together, Zoro got to know Selene better. Selene hated shirts, but she will wear one if necessary, she a thief and was very proud of it, which she and Nami got into fights over who's treasure belong to who. Selene is a very loyal friend and comrade as he could trust her to watch his back during a fight.

When that first mate of Buggy's made those comments about Selene, Zoro made sure that the creep paid with his own blood.

But when they were on Syrup Island and was helping Usopp defend and protect Kaya from that bastard Kuro who has a very weird obsession with black cats, Zoro witnessed Kuro stab Selene. He felt like his heart had stopped beating. He knew that he could not loose Selene like he lost Kunia (?). So despite his own injuries, Zoro made his way over to where Selene was and he stopped the bleeding.

And when they met Sanji for the first time, Zoro was ready to kill him in the first minute, when that perverted cook would not stop flirting with Selene. To this day, Zoro kind of wished that Luffy would have chosen a different cook to take with them, instead of taking one that was so god damn perverted.

Zoro was okay with Ghin joining the crew as he knew that the man saw Selene as a sister and a fellow crewmate and nothing more. And that he was okay with him. But when he came to after he was defeated by 'Hawk Eye' Mihawk, he nearly reopened his wounds when he jerked as he was fighting to stop himself from hunting down that bastard when he heard that Mihawk had stolen Selene's first kiss.

He was beyond angry, even though he did not show it on the outside. But he knew that Selene could tell that he was pissed when she told him that he needed to calm down. Inside his mind, he promised himself that he would be Selene's first boyfriend, to have her first time to be with him, to be her husband and the father of her children.

After they entered the Grand Line and first met Crocus. The older man pulled him to the side, away from the others to talk to him.

"Zoro, you have to stop avoiding what your heart is telling you to do," Crocus advised.

Zoro blinked at the man and denied, "I don't know what you are talking about, old geezer."

Crocus gave him a very serious look and said, "I believe that you know what I am talking about, gaki. You better get her, before anyone else decides to step up to the plate and take her away from you."

Crocus then reached into his pant's pocket and pulled out a small black box and put it in Zoro's hand. Zoro opened the box and saw a beautiful ring inside. Crocus told him in a very sad voice, "I, too, loved a beautiful woman a long time ago and when I bought that ring after waiting for years to gather up the courage to ask her out and to be mine. But when I got back to her island, I found that she fell in love with another man and she had his children. I knew that I shouldn't have waited as long as I did. And I don't want to see you make the same mistake that I did."

Crocus' story echoed through out his mind whenever Zoro saw another man flirting with Selene, Zoro knew that he needed to do something and soon before its too late.

So when everyone was recovering from their injuries from their fights with Crocodile and his goons in Vivi's palace. Zoro followed Selene until he knew that they were alone.

Zoro put a hand on Selene's shoulder causing her to stop, he said to her, "Selene, I want to talk to you about something."

Selene nodded and asked in confusion, "What do you need to talk to me about, Zoro?"

Zoro fought back the shiver that wanted to make its way down his spine at the way she said his name. He was nervous as hell as he began to speak, while looking any where except at her face as he did not want to see her rejection of him, "I know that I'm not very good at expressing my feelings, but each time that another man begins to flirt with you, I have to resist cutting him to pieces…"

Zoro was not looking at Selene's face or he would have seen her face light up with understanding at what he was trying to say to her.

Suddenly, Zoro felt her hands on his face and then her lips on his. He was so surprised that it took her a couple of seconds before he began kissing her back. Her lips tasted like oranges, his new favorite fruit. When they pulled apart, they stayed in each other's arms as they held each other.

Selene had her head resting on his shoulder as she confessed, "I always had feelings for you since we first met, Zoro. But I was scared that you didn't feel the same way about me. But I'm glad that I was wrong, because I love you, Roronoa Zoro."

Zoro smiled as he kissed her on the lips again and said, "I love you, too, Potter D. Selene."

After that, Zoro noticed that Sanji did not flirt as much as he used to with Selene. So Zoro knew that the perverted cook and the looks of it, everyone else, except for Luffy as he was still sleeping, had spied on them. And watched them confess to each other. Suddenly, he was glad that Portgaz D. Ace was not there. He did not want to died any time soon.

**(Scene Break)**

Zoro was laying in bed naked with Selene curled up at his side and she, too, was naked. They just had sex for the first time. They had fought to save Nico Robin at Envies Lobby and fought and killed all of those marines and stopping that Buster Call (?) and finally cleared their names at Water 7. They were so close of losing each other that they sought out each other's Company and they ended up making love to each other for hours.

Zoro noticed how perfectly Selene's curves fit with his side like they were perfect puzzle pieces. Selene was so perfect for him and he knew that he would never let her go as long as he lives, which better be a long time.

**(Scene Break)**

Two years passed after the Paramount War and one and a half years after Selene, Ace, Garp, and Admiral Akainu appeared. And after they fought and beaten those Fishmen who wanted to destroy Fishman Island. Zoro had requested that King Neptune marry him and Selene, which he did. And Selene became his wife that day and he gave her the ring that Crocus gave him all of those years ago.

**(Scene Break)**

"Daddy!" A child's voice broke him out of his memories of the past. Standing before him was a seven year old girl with green hair and emerald green eyes. Looking at him and using an attack that defeated every single father in the world. The dread puppy eyes.

"What is it, Rogue?" Zoro asked as he knelt down to her eye level.

Rogue gave him a toothy grin and said in a cheerful voice, "Momma has been calling you!"

"Thanks Rogue. Why don't you go and play with Uncle Luffy, okay?" Zoro suggested.

"Okay, daddy!" Rogue jumped up and kissed his cheek before going off to find Luffy.

After Luffy became the Pirate King like he promised, Zoro and Selene had their first kid, a little girl named Rogue. Ace made Whitebeard sail the Moby Dick to where they were staying and Ace tried to kill Zoro as he got his little sister pregnant. Whitebeard, on the other hand, was beaming from ear to ear when he found out that he was going to be a grandfather.

Garp did the same thing as Ace, but he, too, was happy to be a great grandfather.

Dragon, on the other hand, stopped by and threatened Zoro that he would torture him slowly and painfully if he was not a good father. But said in the end that he was glad to become a grandfather as he considers Selene to be a daughter of his.

And right now at the present time, Selene is expecting to give birth to their second child, a son, who is going to be named Albus after Selene's grandfather in her world. It was too bad that Albus was gone now, or Zoro would have tried to fine a way for him to come to them to meet his great grandchildren. But Selene said that Albus would be proud and spoil their children whenever he could.

**AN: I hope that you all like this pairing. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice day, everyone. Thanks.**


End file.
